<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man-Made Tornado by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325162">A Man-Made Tornado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Based on: Making an Indoor Tornado to Flex on Mother Nature, Feb 9, Memento mori, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man-Made Tornado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Mother Nature never could have guessed what the beings who called her home would create. She expected, even anticipated, great things from them, and those expectations had been exceeded by a hundredfold. She had felt a twinge of sadness, first watching them create their own, cold, mechanical world, far from the warmth of her bosom, but took delight in the fantastical things they created. Nature had watched in wonder and amazement as the humans crafted ships and palaces, built buildings and cities that could reach the stars, and began to venture through the darkest depths of their seas.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  This, however- this was something different. Mother Nature wasn’t sure if they should be frightened, proud, or upset. It was so simple, so easy for the humans to create, they wondered why in the world human beings didn’t do it more often. Mostly she had seen it in a minor form in classrooms, or as an experiment performed occasionally in some laboratories. But this, this was just done in some building that wasn’t even that tall! (it was nothing like a skyscraper) All they had had were some of those wind manipulation machines, the very cold variant of ice, and some mildly warm water in these big orange buckets.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  And yet they had been able to craft a tornado, one of the more deadly feats that Mother Nature could conjure. Really, it was nothing more than a small funnel, a tiny twister at best. It was nothing like the ones that had destroyed homes and toppled the tallest trees in a forest, nothing at all. But it was better than many others had done, and it wasn’t within a very controlled area. If they had kept at it, they could have probably found a way to severely injure and possibly kill everyone in the room. Nature was impressed, but they were also disappointed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Mother nature should have probably known better than to be surprised, they shouldn’t have expected any better. The humans would always find new ways to destroy themselves, whether it was indoor tornadoes or atom bombs. Luckily, these humans in particular seemed to be quite good-natured, not having any intent but to ‘flex’ that they could create their own dangerous little swirl of wind. Well congratulations, Mark and Ethan, Unus and Annus, you made a decent-sized twister, for beginners. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>:)) - Mother Nature</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Maybe Mother Nature could be proud, or at least happy, that they didn’t do anything to truly endanger themselves. That no one was in any danger, seeing as they were wise, smart humans, smarter than many other hominids. They were lucky to not have fools among them that would accidentally freeze their limbs off with their special kind of ice, or do any other type of foolish activity. They didn't mess around, that was good. They also told other people not to mess around, and Mother Nature was glad at that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Nature was always miserable when one of her creations surrendered to death too soon. They made stupid mistakes, and that got them killed. Humans made a lot of stupid mistakes, and a lot entered their graves before they had to have gone. A few lucky ones lived to their full potential and spent their last moments happily welcoming death. Those were the one’s Nature was glad to let go of, those that were satisfied with life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>